


The Comfort of Geek Pride Day

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Series: Tony DiNozzo Jr, NCIS Liaison to the BAU [3]
Category: Criminal Minds, Fast and the Furious Series, NCIS
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Geek Pride Day, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Spoilers for Criminal Minds Season 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Brian decide they aren't going to let Spencer pull away from them any longer. When Tony remembers about Geek Pride Day, they decide to use it as a way to remind their partner just how much he is loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Comfort of Geek Pride Day

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers for details learned about Mamma Reid this season. If you haven't watched it all, and don't wanna any spoilers I suggest saving this for a later read.

The Comfort of Geek Pride Day  
Current day - May 25th 2016

Spencer was sitting at his desk working on a consultation when Tony and Brian came up grinning like fools with their hands behind their backs. Immediately he was suspicious. All day he’d been getting awesome, but weird gifts from his teammates. He had no idea why and they refused to answer his questions. All they would say was _‘Don’t you know what today is, Dr. Reid?’_ which he found oddly frustrating and fun at the same time. 

He hadn’t had much to smile about lately. His last trip to Vegas had been worrisome. The early onset dementia diagnosis for his mother with the understanding that it would most likely lead to Alzheimer’s was devastating. Not only was he scared for his mother, but he was scared for himself, as well. It wasn’t fair. It seemed like he just wasn’t allowed to be happy. He knew that he’d been distant from the team, and even with Tony and Brian since his return from seeing her. He just couldn’t help it. What was the point when someday he’d just forget all of this anyway?

The odd gift giving started with Kate and Prentiss. Kate joined the team after JJ left, and had almost immediately fit right in. Her positive attitude and cheer was like a breath of fresh air. She had taken a liking to Tony right off, and Spencer had listened to the two of them having the most fascinating conversations on the plane. Her mothering even after almost three years still had the ability to freak him out, but she just told him to suck it up and did it anyway. Odd enough they'd found that for some reason he was willing to tolerate her niceness even when he was his most upset. Rossi said that he was pretty sure it was that mother quality Kate had. He also suggested that they probably reminded Tony about the few good memories he had of his real mother.

Kate had given Spencer a set of Star Wars Tiki glasses. He promised that he would bring them to the next team cook out! Prentiss had given him a Game of Thrones periodic table, and Hogwart's acceptance letter! He immediately planned a trip to the antique store for some cool frames. Garcia came out about a half an hour later, and installed a Dr. Who Dalek Backspace key on his keyboard! Then she gave him a Dr. Who Tardis journal and a Tardis rug for his study at home! Of course she didn’t give him any more information on what was going on than Kate and Emily had, but he wasn’t going to question it just yet. After all he was getting awesome gifts!

Derek came down shortly after Garcia left, and placed two board games on his desk then just walked off laughing. Spencer would have huffed, but he was too busy bouncing in his chair over the Star Wars Edition Monopoly, and the Game of Thrones Edition Clue! They loved playing board games at home on the weekends when Spencer didn’t feel like leaving the house. It would make a nice break from the games they had already played a million times.

It started to get a little weird when Rossi and Hotch came down. Aaron smirked at him, and placed a Star Wars gift bag on his desk. Inside was an R2D2 desk vacuum, and an astronaut light that he could take on the road with him and plug into a USB port at night in the hotel room! He’d never have to leave the bathroom door open, again! Rossi placed his own bag down, also Star Wars themed. Inside his bag was a set of Star Wars AT-AT bookends, a set of star wars socks, a set of Star Wars playing cards, and a Storm Trooper coffee mug! When they left he checked the calendar, and went over everything he could remember happening on this day in previous years, but nothing stood out.

So, when both of his boyfriends made their way to his desk near lunchtime, he knew who was behind the gift giving. He wanted to be annoyed, but life had sucked lately. It was a nice distraction from all the worrying that he’d been doing. Brian set down a gift bag that had three t-shirts in them. Spencer had gotten used to dressing in only a t shirt and jeans on the weekends. The guys quickly found that if the bought him t shirts that fit his interests or sense of humor he’d put them on. The first one was Dead Pool in a Storm Trooper uniform, the second was Dr. Who meeting Sherlock Holmes, and the third one had a definition of the word geek that made him blush and laugh at the same time. It said _Geek: The person you pick on in high school and end up working for as an adult._

Tony then handed him a cardboard tube like the ones used for posters. He said not top open the there, but let him know that inside of the tube was themed posters from the original Star Wars trilogy. Then he handed over a gift box, and advised Spencer to be careful. When he got the top off he found inside protective covers was a set of original star wars comics! Spencer was speechless, and quickly got up to hug the two men. He could hear their chuckles in his ears as they patted his back. 

“We’re not done yet, Spencer. Get your things. We have the afternoon off, and we have plans. So we gotta move.” Brian offered, and Spencer didn’t even think to question. The two men helped him gather up all of his amazing gifts, and headed to Tony’s SUV. It wasn’t until they were seated in Gibbs’ diner that he got some answers. After placing their drink orders Tony smiled at him, from his spot next to him, and gently nudged his shoulder. 

“I know you’re dying of curiosity. The answer to your question is simple. Today, Dr. Spencer Reid, is Geek Pride day. So, the team decided to let their favorite geek how much they appreciate him.” Tony took Spencer’s hand, and Brian took up the story.

“We know that it’s been hard on you. Tony and I have both had our mothers’ die, so we have some idea of what you’re going through right now. However, this whole pulling away from us stuff has to stop, Doc. We love you, and it hurts that we can’t help even with simple things like cuddles or listening to you ramble so you can distract yourself a little.”

The waitress stopped at the table at that point to drop off their drinks, and take the food orders. When she left, Tony spoke again. “We love you, Spencer Reid. You aren’t in this alone, and you aren’t going to have to shoulder all of this on your own. Please, don’t push us away, Doc. It hurts, and it freaks me out to think I could lose you over this.”

“What’s the point, when you’re going to lose me anyway?” Spencer nearly shrieked trying to pull away his hand, but finding Tony wouldn’t let it go. “What difference does it make if I lose you now, or in 30 years because I can’t remember you anymore?”

 

“The difference is one of them cuts off your nose to spite your face, and the other one may not even happen.” Brian explained reaching out and taking Reid’s other hand. “Even if you do develop your mother’s dementia or Alzheimer’s we aren’t going anywhere. If your mind doesn’t remember us, then ours will just have to remember for you. We don’t have your expertise in these issues, but we did find the recent medical study that seems to support the theory that the two are connected. It also showed that both illnesses affect the same parts of the brain. So, it’s possible that your mother’s schizophrenia and the new diagnosis are all connected. You’ve already found out that you don’t have the schizophrenia from that doctor lady who helped you with your headaches. So, let’s not jump to the worst case scenario.”

“Let’s also not throw away the next several decades of happiness over something that could not even happen,” Tony begged. “We need you. We need you in our lives. Just because the three of us can’t marry, doesn’t mean that the connection and sentiment behind the ceremony aren’t valid. That whole ‘For Better or Worse’ thing? It’s as true for us as if we’d said the words in the church, babe. If you are going to worry and suffer, let us worry and suffer with you. That’s what this relationships is about remember? Three broken people who came together, and became whole.”

Spencer ran their words through his mind. When his lunch came, he ate on instinct alone. Finally half way through his blue plate special, he sighed and dropped his head. “I’m sorry. I messed up, didn’t I?”

“You didn’t mess up,” Brian insisted reaching out to squeeze his hand again. “You just forgot for a moment, and it’s ok. Sometimes we forget, too. Right? That’s what we’re here for. To remind you when you forget. We’ll ALWAYS be here to remind you when you forget.”

Nodding Spencer snuffled, and started to eat his lunch again before frowning. “They have a Geek Pride day?”

Tony and Brian gaped at him, then started laughing, again. You’d think they would be used to the way his mind works, but it still had a way of amusing them. Tony lost his composure first and laughing pulled Spencer in for a hug. Brian quickly joined in. The grumpy kitten look on his partner’s face doing him in. Once they settled down, they took turns explaining Geek Pride day, and filling him in on the plans for the day. He couldn’t help it, he was the most excited about the astronomy lecture they were going to. He was maybe more excited though to know that even if someday he forgot how completely awesome this day was, his boyfriends would remind him. Suddenly the future didn’t feel all that bleak. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me today when someone told me today is Geek Pride Day. It wasn't planned, but I thought it would be cute for the boys. Nothing heavy here. Basically just an excuse for some cuteness mixed in with a little schmoopy angst. Most of the gifts mention can be found on thisiswhyimbroke.com and dudeiwantthat.com. The T shirts are real as well. The Dead Pool shirt keeps popping up on my Facebook page. The other two were found by a google search.


End file.
